


V "moci" neutralizéru

by Kitikara



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Multi
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitikara/pseuds/Kitikara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milý, trochu ztřeštěný příběh založený na nápadu prolnutí univerza Lokiho a Sherlocka. Doporučuju v případě, že nemáte náladu na týrání postav.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Thor ohledně pobytu svého bratra na Zemi nevyjednával, jen předložil žádost přímo šéfovi Shieldu. Mluvili spolu tak deset minut za zabezpečenými dveřmi. Bez průtahů přistoupil i na náramky monitorující pohyb a to kariérním úředníkům v organizaci náramně vyhovovalo. Pak velitel Fury představil mutantku přezdívanou Green Folio neboli interně Potravinářská fólie, podle způsobu jakým tlumila projevy ostatních nadaných jedinců.

Hubená žena s netečným výrazem stojící vedle velitele přijímala rozkazy na vojáka příliš ležérně a na civilistu moc klidně. Lehce voněla mletou kávou s příměsí odvápňovače, ale oblečení rozhodně neodpovídalo kancelářské práci: dlouhé šedé tričko a černé vojenské kalhoty. Sem do ústředí rozhodně nezapadala a ani zapadnout nechtěla. Lidé si od ní udržovali odstup a ona je v tom svým odtažitým výrazem jen utvrzovala. Až když dorazila Nataša, uvolnila svaly v obličeji a jemně se pousmála, čímž jen podpořila již existující drby o jejich vzájemné náklonosti. Agentka jí odpověděla jedním velice povedeným neupřímným úsměvem.

Od Shieldu očekával tmavovlasý princ dost nepříjemností, ale při pozorování jejich hlídacího psa dostal intenzivní chuť začít mlátit hlavou do zdi. Proč ho musí střežit žena, která odloží masku jen kvůli někomu, kdo jej silně nesnáší? Nataša jistě ráda využije tuhle příležitost k mnoha malým nepříjemnostem.

O několik poschodí níže, pořád ještě pod dohledem Thora, velitele a dalších agentů proběhlo nové bezpečnostní kolečko. Sledovací zařízení představovala dvojice náramků hlídajících vzájemnou polohu i všechno ostatní, co by mohlo pozemšťany zajímat.

Green Folio krok za krokem tlumila moc vyvěrající z Lokiho do okolí, nekompromisně jej balila do svého vlivu, dokud nedosáhla hranice, po jejímž překročení by mohla ovlivnit okolí prostředí. Subjekt tomu nevěnoval pozornost, ale jeho bratr bojovník na ni upřel varující pohled. Oplatila mu ho naprosto lhostejně. Není její úkol, neexistuje.

„Vyvaruj se využít svého daru k úplnému podrobení mého bratra, nepodaří se ti to a sama dojdeš k úhoně,“ zašeptal Thor jako vítr ve větvích, než s hlasitým dupáním odešel.


	2. První kapitola Domeček s bílým plaňkovým plotem

Krátký let neslyšným vrtulníkem a pak dlouhá cesta lemovaná nekonečnými lány polí ve starém otřískaném jeepu.

Mutantce tenhle domek s bílým plaňkovým plotem naprosto vyhovoval: obývací pokoj s krbem, kuchyňský kout, dvě samostatné ložnice s koupelnami a větší množství různě skryté zabezpečovací techniky. Oproti jinému úkolu, kdy strávila tři měsíce v jednopokojových bytech v chudinské čtvrti s užvaněným Kubáncem, byl tohle luxus. 

Asgardský princ dům nijak nekomentoval, jen se opřel o stěnu a čekal, až jejich suita konečně odjede. Svou značnou únavu ukrýval za znuděný výraz.

„Jaké je tvé jméno, Zelenovlasá?“ položil jí otázku, když zdánlivě osaměli. 

„Green Folio nebo taky Potravinářská fólie, ale pokud trváš na Zelenovlasé, nebudu protestovat.“ 

„Chci znát tvé jméno, ne to čím jsi pro své okolí.“ 

„To neznáš pohádky? Ty co znám já nejspíš ne, co? V pohádkách lidé dostávají varování, aby neříkali čarodějům své pravé jméno, protože kdo ho zná, může tě pomocí něj očarovat. A to moje nezná nikdo, koho by ses mohl zeptat.“ 

„V tom případě přeji dobrou noc, lady Zelenovlasá,“ rozloučil se a zapadl do ložnice. Ten rozhovor byl v podstatě zbytečný, ale nejspíš dostatečně odpoutá pozornost od faktu, že jde spát pomalu v botách. 

Namáhavě se přetočil na záda, už to bylo dost dávno, kdy ho naposledy něco vyčerpalo takovým způsobem, aby to nepřekonal jednodenní spánek. Zaposlouchal se, jak strážkyně ve vedlejší místnosti s něčím cinká, nejspíš s nádobím. Přes tenké stěny příček slyšel i další zvuky takřka veškeré její činností. 

Spánek. Jídlo. Hygiena. Dva úseky času zpomaleného zdánlivě tak, až hrozilo protržení reality toho místa. Druhý den zase. Po týdnu konečně získal objasnění toho zpomalení času. Rozvalil se zrovna na pohovce, aby se ujistil, že místní knihovnička obsahuje skutečně jen sbírky zákonů, když Zelenovlasá usedla na zkřížené nohy a usilovně se nořila do svého dechu, netečná ke svému okolí, dokonalý terč. Zkusil pohnout zápěstím. Nic. Nevadilo mu to, protože se tím zjevně uvolnila ta část, co držela jeho mysl v oparu mlhavé pasivity. 

  


Stereotypní chování volila Green Folio vždycky jako obranu. Pomáhalo jí to v koncentraci na úkol, což rozhodně potřebovala, protože v tašce nalezený vzkaz od Nataši říkal něco úplně jiného, než instrukce od velitele. Nic z toho však nevysvětlovalo princovo chování, chápala by chlad, jenže on se choval zdvořile a soustavně používal slovo lady. Zatím ani jednou nezkusil udělat nic s jejím vlivem, to rozhodně nebylo normální. Každý hlídaný jedinec to prostě druhý den zkusil, aby vzápětí náležitě odpadl. On ne. 

Odpoutávala myšlenky od osob i věcí okolo a připoutávala je k své hoře. Každý nádech odpovídal jednomu kroku na cestě. V tuhle chvíli se nořila do obrazu ozářeného jen světlem hvězd. 

Její hora nebyla jen oblíbené místo, cítila k té kamenné mase něco mnohem víc. Když ji navštívila po jedné hodně otravné misi, narazila při cestě zpět na pár agentů s kupou přístrojů, které měly vyzkoumat, proč tam přijela, ale nic zvláštního nenašly. Žádná přírodní anomálie, nic, co by vysvětlovalo, proč tohle a ne třeba vedlejší vrcholek. 

  


Jistě, zvažoval různé aspekty svého pobytu na Zemi, představoval si různé možnosti, ale nedostatek vnějších podmětů Lokimu připadal o hodně horší, než fyzické nepohodlí, které původně očekával. 

Soumrak se v téhle krajině přicházel rychle, a ač se to zdálo neskutečné, místní noční živočichové šramotili jen mezi půlnocí a jednou ráno, takže cokoliv hlučícího mezitím získalo princovu plnou pozornost a on měl dost času na přípravu reakce. 

„Vyslali vás na inspekci, kapitáne Rogersi?“ nahodil Loki a zvedl hlavu od ústavních dodatků. 

„Nic takového. Jsem jen poslíček s nákupem. Green Folio požádala o čerstvou zeleninu,“ zahlásil kapitán vesele a pátravě se rozhlédl. 

Dobrá, pokud chce kličkovat a tvářit se, že tu nejsou všude odposlechy, klidně mu vyhoví. 

„Lady Zelenovlasá je ve sprše, což je její obvyklá činnosti v tuto dobu.“ 

„Lady?“ 

„Rozhodně by mi bylo milejší ji oslovovat jejím jménem, ale to mi odmítla sdělit a já zase odmítl používat nevhodné přezdívky.“ 

„Chápu. Zajímavý výběr četby.“ 

„Ústavu už mám přečtenou, takže došlo na dodatky.“ 

Kapitán obratně vyskládal nové zásoby, přitom pečlivě prověřil celý prostor, opřel se domácky o kuchyňskou linku a prolétl hřbety knih v sektorové knihovně. Samé zákoníky. Mutantka ukončila svoji vodní meditaci, zaznamenala návštěvu, takže přidala další vrstvu do poutání Lokiho moci. Ten to úplně nečekal a nespokojeně zasykl, s přivřenýma očima vyčkával na ustálení tlumení. 

„Děkuji vám, kapitáne Rogersi,“ pronesla chladně. 

„To byla maličkost, lady,“ odpověděl s pohledem upřeným na prince. „Chci se ještě zeptat, jestli nepotřebujete něco dalšího. Zdejší vybavení mi připadá dosti strohé na časově neupřesněný pobyt.“ 

Green Folio věnovala oběma velice nevlídný pohled, nesouhlasně zavrtěla hlavou a odkráčela zpět do své ložnice. 

Po kapitánově odjezdu rutina pokračovala, dokud ji nenarušil lijavec. S hlavou opřenou o okno ustával další dobu zpomalení, necítil stesk, ne nic takového, spíš nostalgicky vzpomínal na ruch paláce a byl ve stavu snést tak hodinu dvě pozemského času i společnost Thorových přátel. Vycítil, že oslovení, které zvolil, ji poněkud rozčiluje, ale jeho zase popouzela ta pitomá přezdívka a to jak se stylizovala jako pouhý nástroj Shieldu. 

Otevřel okno dokořán a nechal kapky deště skrápět svou tvář, zastrčil si jeden vlhkem zvlněný pramínek vlasů za ucho. V duchu zkusil Zelenovlasou srovnávat se Sif. Svým způsobem byla asgarďanka obyčejný člen družiny, byť rozhodně bojovala s větším rozmyslem než světlovlasý princ. Trochu na jeho vkus přeháněla svoji snahu vyrovnat se jiným bojovníkům, ale to ji příliš neodlišovalo od toho zbytku nosícího zbroj. Když na to přišlo, dokázala působit i dostatečně svůdně, jen Thor si toho nedokázal všimnout, k její nelibosti. Pozemšťanka dělala všechno proto, aby se jevila nehezky a nezajímavě, jenže on při svých předchozích pobytech viděl daleko horší zjevy. Jistě oblečení toho dost halilo, ovšem její pohyby vykazovaly trénované svaly, držení těla rozhodně nesedělo na někoho z běžné populace, pár úprav a vypadala by podobně atraktivně jako Nataša, která zase svoje schopnosti zakrývala pěknou tvářičkou. Svým způsobem bojkotovala obecná pravidla pro vzhled žen v tomto čase a místě, čímž se blížila Sif, ale obě zvolily hodně odlišný přístup. Navíc nechápal, proč tohle Zelenovlasá provádí. Udělal rozhodnutí, že nahlédne pod tu její masku netečnosti. 


End file.
